The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet printer prevents occurrence of density variation. Specifically, the inkjet printer includes a CCD scanner, a recording head including a plurality of nozzles, and a printer controller. The recording head forms a test pattern image on paper by ejecting ink from the respective nozzles. The CCD scanner reads the test pattern image formed on the paper. The printer controller acquires density data of the read image. The density data indicates density values of the ink ejected from the respective nozzles. The nozzles are controlled according to the density values of the test pattern image.